yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinto Lenris Akiyama
'''First Name''' Lenris '''Last Name''' Akiyama '''IMVU Name''' xXAyperosXx '''Nicknames''' N/A '''Age''' October 31 '''Gender''' Male '''Height''' 6ft '''Weigh''' 170 '''God of Fate''' N/A '''Fighting Style''' Aikido is a Japanese martial art developed by Morihei Ueshiba as a synthesis of his martial studies, philosophy, and religious beliefs. Aikido is often translated as "the Way of unifying (with) life energy"or as "the Way of harmonious spirit. Ueshiba's goal was to create an art that practitioners could use to defend themselves while also protecting their attacker from injury.Aikido is performed by blending with the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on. This requires very little physical strength, as the aikidōka (aikido practitioner) "leads" the attacker's momentum using entering and turning movements. The techniques are [http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Lenris_Akiyama# completed] with various throws or joint locks. Ninjutsu is the martial art, strategy, and tactics of unconventional warfare and guerrilla warfare as well as the art of espionage purportedly practiced by the shinobi (commonly known outside of Japan as ninja).While there are several styles of modern ninjutsu, the historical lineage of these styles is disputed. Some [http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Lenris_Akiyama# schools] and masters claim to be the only legitimate heir of the art, but ninjutsu is not centralized like modernized martial arts such as judo or karate. Togakure-ryū claims to be the oldest recorded form of ninjutsu, and claims to date past the 1500s. T'ai chi ch'uan or Taijiquan, often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims. Some of t'ai chi ch'uan's training forms are especially known for being practiced at what most people categorize as slow movementToday, t'ai chi ch'uan has spread worldwide. Most modern styles of t'ai chi ch'uan trace their development to at least one of the five traditional schools: Chen, Yang, Wu (Hao), Wu, and Sun. Powers N/A '''Weapon of Choice''' ( Has the god bestowed you with a weapon in this realm? ) Abilities (3) *'''Peak Human Speed:'''Users can run up to 60 miles per hour; with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Additionally, the user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential, making their speed near-superhuman. *'''Peak Human Reflexes:'''The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They would stand a small chance against super-speed foes, can dodge multiple gunfire with ease, etc. Captain America once stated that he was able to dodge gunfire because he was able to see "faster" than the bullets. *'''Peak Human Agility:'''The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of [http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human# support] and navigate any variety of obstacle [http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human# courses] with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. Allies/Enemies Allied with '''Roleplay Selection''' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ '''APPROVED BY'''